AngryJoeShow
Joe Vargas (born June 18, 1984), or just simply "Angry Joe" is a gamer and a reviewer who upload videos since 2008. His YouTube channel is called AngryJoeShow. Background Joe Vargas is an Youtuber better known for his comedic over-the-top reviews of AAA games that started on BlisteredThumbs, the gaming division of ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com until he decided to go solo on Youtube. On Youtube, Joe has garnered tons of popularity for his reviews of Mass Effect 3, Skyrim, Guild Wars 2, DmC and Destiny, his popularity eventually led to the creation of the Angry Army, Joe's Homepage and gaming Clan. Joe has made various cameos on videos from people from ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com (now called Channel Awesome.com) and even starred in Nostalgia Critic's Man of Steel review. While Joe considers himself neutral in the console wars, many people (many detractors/haters) has pointed out Joe's favoritism for PC gaming since prior 2014, he only have an Xbox 360 and a PC (in which he played most of the games), however, last year he brought an PS4, Xbox One and in this year, an Wii U (through donations) Shows Angry Reviews Joe's most known show where he reviews highly anticipated AAA games (and sometimes Indie games) and explains the game's strenghts and flaws while doing short sketches through the review with his friend only known as "Other Joe". One of his most known traits is how he starts his reviews in which can reign from a comedic sketch to just him standing in front of the Camera and saying: You Done Fuck it up! which means the game he is about to review has disappointed him or/and is just plain terrible. Other of his traits are his in-universe characters such as Corporate Commander (a parody of Cobra Commander from G.I Joe) and Devil Joe (an Evil "Darkspawn" version of Joe) that appear on specific reviews during Sketches as antagonists that support shady practices on gaming such as DLC, Microtransactions and broken releases. By 2014, Joe expanded his horizons with his adquisition of an PS4 and an Xbox One, reviewing games like Killzone: Shadow Fall and later the Order 1886. Joe brought an Wii U in January 2015 with money donated by the Nintendo Fanbase so he could review Wii U Exclusives, however, Joe has no plans of reviewing Nintendo games due Nintendo's copyright policies that doesnt allow monetization unless one registers their video(s) on their Nintendo Creators Program which has been critized for not granting video monetization rights on day one and giving youtubers less money than other groups such as Polaris. Top 10s Joe's second most popular show, at the end of the year, Joe makes Top 10 videos about the Best Games of the Year, Worst Games of the year, the most Disappointing Games of the year and the ironicaly controversial Top 10 Controversies of the year. Top Reasons Why (Discontinued) Joe's third most popular show, in the Top Reasons Why, Joe talk some reason why a game may suck or may be good or even excellent in great detail, his most popular video is "Why we hate Mass Effect 3's Ending" in which he explained why the game's ending was terrible. Videos *10 Reasons We Hate Mass Effect 3's Ending *Top 10 WORST Games of 2013! *Superman vs Batman: Top 10 Reasons Superman Wins! Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers